Besos de cereza
by Kanon.93
Summary: La verdad no recuerdo el por qué del título... sólo diré que es un relato muy breve basado en la historia de Mizuki-sama...


La mañana había entrado gratamente en la recamara de Candy, era muy relajante estar entre las cobijas y al mismo tiempo sentir al sol calentando la recamara. Candy abrió los ojos de par en par, se estiro y puso en pie para ponerse su ropa.

El día era perfecto para un paseo, por eso no desperdicio ni un momento para salir a caminar por el vecindario. Candy cantaba una canción mientras saltaba por la acera, hasta que una risita muy familiar le cortó la inspiración.

-¡Terry! –dijo ella completamente sorprendida.

-¿Por qué te detienes? Continua, creo que tu voz tan desafinada me ha llegado al corazón, tanto que creo que me he enamorado de ti.

-No tienes que ser tan sarcástico.

-No, es enserio.

Candy se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Terry, eran preciosos a la luz del sol, no distinguía cual era su color exactamente, ¿o eran verdes o eran azules? A él le encantaba que Candy lo mirara a los ojos de manera muy fija, ella no hacia eso con cualquiera y no entendía por qué sí con Terry.

-Candy, ¿quieres ir a caminar un rato al parque?

-Sí, suena bien.

-Mi lady. –dijo Terry ofreciéndole su brazo a Candy.

Candy y Terry iban jugando como dos niños pequeños: corriendo, saltando y riendo, juntos formaban una bella escena. Entraron al parque y el primer lugar que capturo la atención de Candy fueron los columpios entre dos árboles gigantescos.

-Me encantaría subirme a esos columpios. –dijo Candy sonrojada.

-Pues vamos entonces.

-Pero ahí dice para menores de 12 años, no quiero tener problemas por eso.

-Tú no te fijes, si preguntan les decimos que tenemos 10 años.

-Definitivamente no nos van a creer esa puntada.

Terry jaló a Candy del brazo y la llevo hasta los columpios, los dos se subieron y empezaron a balancearse de arriba abajo, Candy gritaba con todas sus fuerzas "¡yahoo!" Terry por su parte se elevaba cada vez más alto en el columpio y Candy se esforzaba para alcanzarlo.

-Oye, Terry, ¿Cómo haces para elevarte tanto? Dime tu secreto.

-Si quieres puedo columpiarte. –dijo Terry frenando su columpio.

-¿Bromeas?, ya no soy una niña. –dijo Candy haciendo lo mismo.

-Pues si tú no quieres, no te columpio, total, estoy seguro de que hubieras salido volando.

-¿Enserio?

-Tal vez.

Entonces Terry se acerco un poco a Candy, ella se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa: la boca se le quedo si saliva, las manos le empezaron sudar y el cuerpo entero le temblaba al ritmo de sus latidos.

-¿Puedes hacerte un poquito para allá? Es que estas invadiendo mi espacio.

-Candy, ¿te gusto?

Candy se puso de mil colores antes de alcanzar el tono rojo carmín en su cara, creía que finalmente los audífonos que se ponía cada noche para escuchar música le había afectado el sentido del oído.

-No te entendí muy bien, ¿me repites lo que has dicho?

-¿Te gusto?

-¿Gustar en qué sentido? Si dices gustar de agradar, yo creo que en ese sentido me gustas mucho…

-¿Y de la otra forma? Es decir, como chico.

Candy ya no sabía que responder o tal vez sí sabía, pero le daba vergüenza decírselo directamente. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, tanto que ni siquiera alcanzaba a oír sus pensamientos, apretó con fuerza las cadenas del columpio completamente paralizada.

Un par de burbujas empezaron a flotar a su alrededor, Candy se puso de pie casi olvidándose de lo que debía decirle a Terry.

-¡Mira! Terry, hay que comprar unas burbujas.

-Que fácil evades mi pregunta. –murmuró Terry.

Los dos chicos se pusieron a jugar con las burbujas, a veces uno soplaba y otros la reventaba, se divertían mucho, hasta que ambos cayeron cansados en una de las bancas del parque. Terry fue quien aprovecho el momento.

-Oye, Candy, ¿nos besamos?

-¡¿Qué cosa? ¿Estás borracho, verdad? ¿O es el día de los inocentes? ¿No me digan que por fin me he quedado sorda?

-Candy, me escuchaste bien. –dijo Terry tocándole el hombro. –Aunque si no quieres besarme no importa, ya encontraré otra manera.

-¿Otra manera de qué?

-De esto. –dijo Terry besando a la chica junto a él.

De repente Candy empezó a sentir un extraño sabor a cereza dentro de su boca, el beso la estaba mareando por la falta de oxigeno, Terry tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ella sentía la necesidad de estar alerta en todo momento y no podía cerrar su ojos. Llego un punto en el que la chica no aguanto más y aparto su boca de la de Terry.

-Tienes que aprender a resistir más y a besar. –le dijo Terry.

Candy le dio una cachetada a Terry y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le grito:

-¡Eres un maldito malcriado! ¡Te odio!

-¡Ouch! Siento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes en otra vida. –dijo Terry sobándose la mejilla.

FIN.


End file.
